Princess Mary, Duchess of Bavaria
by PrincessMaryJaneKOA
Summary: CHAPTER 11 NOW UP! A Princess Mary/ Phillip of Bavaria story. What if Henry had given his blessing for the two to marry and Mary became the Duchess of Bavaria. Would she still become 'Bloody' Mary? AU
1. When Mary met Phillip

AN: For some of this story I will be using the actual dialogue from S3 E8. I haven't actually seen episode 8 of season 3 so sorry if this isn't exactly accurate (I got the dialogue of the internet :D)

"Princess Mary is here"

Her stepmother's lady-in waiting announced as Mary Tudor walked into the room, nervously straitening her hat, what could the Queen possibly want to talk to her about?

Mary curtsied to her stepmother, hoping that whatever the Queen had to say that it was good news.

"Princess Mary, if you please?"

Gratefully Mary sank down into a chair, opposite Anne of Cleves. But before Mary could inquire as to what she was doing here, the Queen spoke first.

"I have received a letter, from a cousin of mine, he is Duke Phillip of Bavaria. Phillip would like to come to England and pay court to you."

Mary was shocked to say the least, why on earth would a man be interested in someone he had never met? The first question that came out of her mouth was….

"Why?" "He has heard many things about you Princess Mary"

Anne of Cleves gushed.

"Many good things"

She hastened to add, noticing the look on Mary's face.

Mary knew, being a cousin of the Queen that he was most likely to be a Lutheran.

"I suppose he is a Lutheran then, like you?"

Mary questioned, already knowing the answer.

The Queen smiled, knowingly.

"_He is charming and very good looking, I think you might like him a little."_

Mary stared at her, now she was positively beaming.

"What should I tell him?"

Anne continued.

Mary paused, she had no idea what to say to her, she had never met the man and he was a Lutheran, but on the other hand it couldn't hurt to give him a chance, if he wanted to meet her so badly then why not let him come to England?

"Tell him… tell him he may come if he pleases and if the King wishes, but not to expect anything."

Mary hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

They stood up and Mary curtsied once again and left the room.

She had a lot to think about.

That night as Mary made her way into the throne room for a night of feasts and dancing, a man with dark hair and a charming smile blocked her path, she wondered whom on earth he was until he spoke.

"_Sir?"_ she questioned him, wondering what he wanted.

"Princess Mary" He began.

"I hope you can forgive my impetuosity, I know we should have been formally introduced but I couldn't wait"

With each word the man spoke, Mary grew more and more nervous this couldn't be Duke Phillip could it?

"_You are Duke Phillip"_

She said nervously.

"May I kiss you hand?"

He asked with that charming smile of his, which Mary assumed meant that he was Duke Phillip. Reluctantly she held out her hand. His lips lingered just a little bit too long for her liking.

"I hope I might see you again my lady"

Duke Phillip said as he finally released her hand.

Mary frowned, until he hastily added.

"With my cousin the Queen present of course"

Mary had plans to leave court for the country tomorrow, but when she announced this to Duke Phillip, for some strange reason she couldn't bear to disappoint him.

"I… may delay my leaving, if it pleases you, for a day or so"

She said with a ghost of a smile. Mary didn't know what it was, but there was something about this man that intrigued her.

As she curtsied and walked away, Mary Tudor did something she hadn't done in a long time.

She truly smiled.

" Did you talk to him, to Phillip?"

Anne of Cleves questioned her later.

"_A little, yes" _she answered coyly.

"_I believe he is a very intelligent young man,"_ Anne of Cleves continued, earnestly.

"_I couldn't tell"_ Mary said, not giving anything away.

"_And, extremely good looking"_ the Queen said, trying to get her to open up.

"He likes you a great deal"

Mary was astonished to say the least.

"But…. He doesn't even know me, we have nothing in common"

Mary cried, Anne smiled again and started to say something when a lady-in waiting interrupted.

"Your Majesty, Duke Phillip asks for an audience"

Mary looked at her stepmother with sheer panic on her face.

"I don't want to see him"

She said quickly, her heart pounding like a drum.

Anne looked around for a moment before resting her eyes on the curtains.

"Then go in there, quickly!"

In a manner that was not befitting her station and was very unlady like, Mary dashed towards the curtains, and found a spot where she could see everything that was going on, but she could not be seen.

Anne smiled to herself secretly just before her cousin came in.

"Phillip, my dear cousin!"

She walked over to him, embracing him in a friendly hug.

"_Majesty" _he replied.

"How do you find this country?" Anne began. "I like it very much, I could most happily live here," He said as they both sat down.

As soon as Phillip had entered the room, Mary's breathing had gotten louder and she was sure they could hear her heart beating from across the room.

"So…."

Anne continued_, "You met Princess Mary?"_

Mary's ears perked up as she wondered what Phillip would say about her.

"_It was only for a moment, but I relive that moment over and over again in my mind"_ he said sincerely. Mary was grateful that they couldn't see her, she was blushing furiously and looked down at the floor in embarrassment, she had no idea that Phillip felt that strongly about her.

Anne half glanced towards the curtains and smiled yet again.

"_I was told before that she was charming, intelligent, well read, gracious, a true heir of Katherine of Aragon, a true Princess_" Phillip continued, smiling.

Mary was hard pressed not to gasp, she had no idea that he felt that way, the things that he had said about her replayed through her mind, _true heir of Katherine of Aragon_, _charming, a true Princess_. Mary's opinion of him had changed drastically with those words.

But she wasn't prepared for what he said next, _"But nothing prepared me for her beauty"_ Mary if it was possible, smiled even more, but soon felt her heart deflate with his next words_, "The beauty that comes from inside"._

"_To me she's the most beautiful creature on God's earth"_ Mary felt her heart lift once more; he _did_ think she was beautiful!

Mary seized her chance later that night when Duke Phillip asked her to dance, everything was going well, at that moment in time she didn't even worry about her father and whether he was watching, all she knew was that at that moment, she was content.

Of course at that particular moment Phillip happened to cry out in pain.

"_What is it?"_ Mary said, startled out of her happy, trance like state.

"_You stepped on my foot"_ Phillip said, wincing.

As Phillip limped his way out of the throne room where everybody was still dancing. Mary tried to apologize.

"Phillip, I am so very sorry"

Mary cried, feeling like an idiot.

"I do apologize, I am so sorry!"

Mary hoped to God that she hadn't offended him.

"Phillip I am so sorry!"

As soon as they were away from prying eyes, Phillip stood up straight again.

Mary's eyes widened, _"But I thought…"_

She trailed off.

"_You didn't step on my foot"_ he grinned, looking at her shocked face.

"_How could you? Your feet don't even touch the ground, I wanted a moment alone with you" _he moved a bit closer to her.

That was the first time they kissed.

"_Why are you crying?"_ Phillip asked, concerned.

Mary smiled at him_, "Only because I'm so happy"_

And for the first time in a long time she really was.


	2. Phillip speaks to Henry

AN: Just a question can you be a Duchess and a Princess? Because if not then my title doesn't really make sense. Also although this is serious AU from this chapter onwards please be aware that I haven't seen episode 8 yet here in Australia, so I apologize for any inaccuracies in this story.

Henry didn't know what to do. He had seen Duke Phillip dancing with his daughter Mary earlier, she had looked so happy, that Henry didn't have the heart to interrupt them. He had a feeling that a formal proposal of marriage from Duke Phillip to Mary might come sooner, rather than later.

He decided that he had better talk to Mary, maybe there was nothing to worry about, and maybe she didn't even like him. Henry knew that the chances of that were slim; he had seen the way Mary looked at Phillip. She hadn't looked that happy in years.

Henry didn't know why he was so opposed to the idea of Mary getting married, after all she was in her early twenties, she was certainly ready for a marriage. Now that she had signed the Oath, there was no confusion surrounding the succession. So there was no reason why he couldn't allow Mary to marry.

The Duke was young, handsome, rich and charming, he genuinely seemed to care for Mary and best of all in Henry's mind was that the Duke was a Lutheran. Maybe Henry just didn't want to let her go; after all she was his first-born.

_Or maybe…._ whispered a voice in the back of Henry's mind, _maybe you just don't want her to be happy._ But as Henry usually did with his very small voice of reason, he ignored it.

But before he made any decisions he would have to talk to Mary, after all it was the right thing to do, and Henry always did the right thing.

Duke Phillip was not normally a nervous man, but today he could safely say that he was the most nervous he had been in his entire life. It was a mere day after he and Mary had first kissed and here he was about to ask his cousin the Queen if she would accept his idea of proposing to Mary. Phillip knew he would need all the help he could get if he wanted any chance of marrying Mary. Henry of England wasn't exactly known for his kindness.

Anne of Cleves looked up as the lady in waiting announced that her cousin Phillip wanted an audience with her, Anne smiled, she had a feeling that it was about Mary.

"_Cousin Anne"_ Phillip said, embracing her and then sitting down.

"_I must confess that I need your help"_

Now Anne was becoming alarmed. _"What is it Phillip?" _she asked worriedly.

She was startled when he suddenly grinned.

"_I have decided to present a formal proposal of marriage to the Princess Mary and for that I need your blessing." _

"_Of course dear cousin, you have my blessings, but it is not me you need to convince, it is the King," she_ warned him.

"_I know"_ Phillip replied.

He knew that he had to face the King sooner rather than later, but all the same; he wasn't looking forward to an audience him.

But the Queen's blessing was a step in the right direction.

"_I know you will do the right thing"_ Queen Anne said, seeing the sour look on his face, _"After all, why would the King not like you?"_ Anne said, smiling naively.

Phillip hoped to God that she was right.

"_Your Majesty, Duke Phillip of Bavaria requests an audience"._

Henry sighed,

"Let him in then"

Phillip made his way into the room and bowed,

"Your Majesty, surely knows why I am here?"

When Henry made no further comment Philip continued.

"I am here to submit a formal proposal of marriage to your Majesty, between your daughter, the Princess Mary and myself"

"_Have you spoken with my daughter about this?"_ Henry said, suspiciously.

"_I intended to seek your Majesty's permission first"_, Philip, said smoothly.

" I will speak with Mary, you may go now"

Philip bowed and quickly made his way out of the room. That had gone better than he had anticipated; maybe there was hope for them after all.

Who knows? With any luck Princess Mary Tudor would become The Duchess of Bavaria.

All he could do was wait.

AN: Sorry for the short chapter, had a slight case of writers block as well as not enough time since the holidays have ended now. I will try to update ASAP.


	3. Henry's answer

AN: I have decided to cut Katherine Howard out of the story for the moment, to give Anne of Cleves and Henry the chance they never had, I may bring put her in but it is unknown at the moment. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed/favourited this story, they have really inspired me so far, so please keep them coming! Oh and I noticed that Chapuys along with everyone else called Mary 'lady' (Which I have always thought was wrong) so instead in this story she is still known as Princess Mary. Enjoy!

Henry had a lot of thinking to do. If he did let Mary marry Duke Phillip, it would be only to suit him. They would have to live in England; Henry tried to tell himself that it was because he loved Mary and would miss her, but really he just didn't want Phillip to start a war against him to put Mary on the throne, it was unlikely, but these days Henry could never be too careful. After a great deal of thought, Henry had made up his mind; it was time to tell Mary.

Mary was nervous, she wasn't a fool and she knew that the reason her father had requested a private audience with just Henry, Queen Anne and herself was so that he could question her about Duke Phillip. It was a week since they had first kissed and after making his formal marriage proposal to the King, Phillip had stayed away. Mary felt lonely without him but she understood it was for proprieties sake; after all she was a Princess. Mary had no idea that Phillip had talked to her father about marrying her. She just assumed that it was about the night they had kissed. But even if Mary had known, she wouldn't have known what to say. Inside she was just a young girl, her feelings were all confused and she felt something that was similar to butterflies whenever she thought about Phillip. Before she had a chance to worry herself sick, the guard announced her presence.

"The Princess Mary Tudor, Your Majesties"

Anne squeezed Henry's hand as they sat together in the throne room, suddenly he was grateful for her warm and loving presence.

His daughter walked into the room, looking younger than ever.

"Your Majesties wished to speak with me?"

Mary curtsied.

As Henry gestured to a chair next to them, he began to tell her what Duke Phillip had said, as well as his conditions.

"The Queen has also given her blessing for the union"

Henry said as he finished his explanation.

Mary waited, hardly daring to breathe.

"Mary, Sweetheart, do you wish to marry him?"

Henry said, tenderly.

Mary rose from her chair and knelt at her father's feet as though to pray, Mary didn't know what made her do it suddenly she had never wanted anything this strongly in all her life.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I really do!"

Her face was alight with happiness and suddenly Henry was reminded of his late wife, Queen Katherine of Aragon and something she said to him many years ago.

_As he looked down at his little daughter, whom he had christened Mary, Henry had never felt such a strong rush of love for her; it nearly knocked him off his feet. Meanwhile Queen Katherine came up behind him and placed her hand over his, which was over little Mary's. "Henry my husband, my love" the Queen said looking into his eyes._

"_What is it sweetheart?" he asked tenderly, tearing his eyes away from his angelic little girl. "If I should die before Mary is married, I want you to promise me that you shall let her marry for love, as I did." _

"_Katherine!"_

_He had cried, shocked, "How can you speak of such things?"_

"_Promise me!" Katherine cried, her normally calm demeanor slipping for a moment so that he could see the fire in her eyes._

"_Of course sweetheart, of course" he said soothingly, privately thinking that he would do so only if it suited him._

"_Besides, why should it matter?" he laughed._

"_For we are both young and by God's grace we will have sons, so there will be no chance of Mary having to take on a burden that is only meant for Kings"_

"_All the same," Katherine insisted, "Promise me", _

"_For I feel in my heart, that this little girl we have made will preside over empires, she shall rule as Queen of England, I know it!" Katherine finished, panting with exhaustion._

"_Nonsense" Henry said firmly. "You need to rest now sweetheart" you are exhausted he said in a persuasive voice, concluding that it must have been the long labor that had made her speak like this. With that he strode from the room, not letting on how much her words had really troubled him._

Henry had forgotten them until today. Mary grew more like Katherine with every passing day and he knew that if he did not grant her this one small favor, after all the things he had put both her and Katherine through, then he would hate himself forever.

"I give you my blessing Mary"

Henry said with a heavy heart at the thought of his eldest daughter marrying, but somehow, deep in his heart, he knew that she would be ok.

"You may marry Duke Phillip"

Mary kissed her father's feet, then his ringed hand and finally she rose up from the floor.

"_I know I have not always loved you as a father should, but I want you to know that I am truly sorry, I hope you are happy" _Henry said quietly.

Mary, who was standing next to her father, went rigid with shock.

"I know Katherine would have been proud of you"

He said fondly to his daughter as he embraced her and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile Anne watched as father and daughter embraced, she was so happy for them! And she was happy for her cousin. Suddenly as though the King had just realized she was still there, he realised Mary from his embrace and smiled at Anne.

"_Well isn't this a happy day sweetheart?"_ he laughed joyfully.

"_Father, may I go now?"_ Mary said with a frantic impatience that was barely concealed.

"Yes, yes of course, you must go and tell Duke Phillip straight away"

Henry said still laughing.

Mary almost ran out of the room, she had to find Chapuys straight away! If anyone deserved to know first, he did. As she made her way towards the Ambassadors rooms as quickly as she could without running, she had time to ponder what the King had said. He had looked so sad when mentioning her mother, was it possible that he was truly sorry? But another question nagged at the back of her mind. Would her mother be happy to know that Mary was marrying a Duke and not a Prince, as was befitting her rank? Never mind the fact that Phillip was a Duke but a Lutheran as well! Although he didn't seemed to be very concerned with the matter of their differing religions. At last Mary made her way to the Ambassadors rooms and as she passed, her dress swishing behind her, she didn't yet notice the eyes of all the court upon her.

Chapuys was most shocked when Princess Mary made her way into his room with no announcement what so ever; he knew that it had to be urgent.

"_Your Grace"_, he said in a worried tone_. " What is it?"_

At the alarmed tone in Chapuys's voice, Mary made a great effort to calm herself.

"You are aware that Duke Phillip of Bavaria, cousin to Queen Anne has come to court to seek my hand in marriage?"

He nodded.

"He has spoken to the King, and the King has given us his blessing!"

She burst out, as Chapuys stared at her, shocked.

"Do you know where he is?"

She begged him?

Mutely he nodded, _"In the gardens"_ he forced out.

Without further ado, Mary practically skipped from the room and set off for the palace gardens.

Duke Phillip was pacing around the garden nervously; he knew that at this very moment, King Henry would be telling his eldest child that she either could or could not marry him. He did not even know whether Mary really loved him or not but he vowed that if he married her he would do everything within his power to make her happy.

A few seconds after that thought he spotted Mary nearly sprinting towards him, with a radiant smile on her sweet face, and in that moment he knew, he knew that one day soon, she would become his wife. As she ran into his arms and he twirled her around in the air, the sun shining on their faces, with half the court watching Mary realised that fortune had smiled on her at last, as she closed her eyes, to block out all of the shocked faces around her, she knew.

She knew that she was at last complete, and nothing on earth could spoil that moment for her.

As Mary glanced up at the sky she swore she saw her mothers face reflected in the clouds, smiling down upon her.


	4. Rage and Lust equal A deadly combanation

AN: This chapter has Sir Francis/ Princess Mary romance. The pairing was inspired by the story _The Lady Mary_ by Kitty Bennett.

Also huge apologizes for lack of Henry/Anne and also the shortness and lateness of the chapter. Also sorry if there are mistakes, I am not a good speller!!!

Enjoy!

The engagement moved quickly after that. An announcement was soon made about Phillip and Mary's engagement and she couldn't have been happier. She and Queen Anne spent many hours deciding everything from the fabric of Mary's bridal gown to the food that would be served. Phillip wisely decided to leave them to it. After all if Mary was happy, he certainly was.

After overcoming his initial shock, Ambassador Chapuys happily presented the couple with a small wedding gift of monies and a necklace for Mary bearing the crest of Spain. Meanwhile as time went past Queen Anne noticed that King Henry was more attentive towards her. He often called her 'sweetheart' and this past week was finally able to consummate their marriage. With this impending marriage improving everyone's moods the royal family finally seemed stable.

The whole country seemed at peace at last. Princess Mary was the royal favorite with many of the people and they were gladdened to finally see a smile on the face of the young Princess. The fact that Duke Phillip was a Lutheran didn't seem to concern many Catholics, as they knew that Princess Mary was not a woman who could easily be controlled.

Even Mary's cousin Charles V was pleased with Duke Phillip, whom he had met once before. He congratulated her on her happiness and sent them a handsome sum of monies as a wedding gift.

Princess Mary and Duke Phillip spent nearly every spare moment they could together. They talked about everything and anything. She asked him about his family and he told her that he had none; they were all carried off by the sweating sickness when he was only 17. As for the subject of their differing religions he promised never to discuss religion with her and that was that.

Meanwhile, while everyone else was busy preparing for the wedding of the year, Sir Francis Bryan's mood was worsening as each day passed.

He felt an odd twisting in his stomach that he could not explain. He tried to tell himself that it was because he did not trust the Duke. Aye that was true, but then it was something else. His anger increased until it was nearly bubbling over. He had always admired Princess Mary but lately it had turned into something more.

He had tried everything to get rid of these feelings but to no avail. Within weeks of the announcement everyone at court soon learned to avoid him or risk incurring his wrath.

Mary had seen him staring at her from time to time but had simply frowned at him and forgotten about it. She was so happy, she didn't believe that anything could happen now, not that she finally had the man of her dreams.

Francis had tried to forget about Princess Mary. He told himself that she was engaged, God knows how younger than him and the Kings daughter for heavens sake.

But that just made her all the more desirable.

He invited Duke Phillip to go out hunting with him, as a surprising gesture of goodwill, hoping that if he struck up a friendship with Mary's fiancé then he might learn to forget his feelings.

Part of him knew that it was a foolish hope.

Phillip could hardly bear to be away from Mary but she assured him that she and the Queen needed to finish some last minute details. With a parting kiss to Mary he then set off with Sir Francis for the forest. In truth Philip did not know why Sir Francis wished to hunt with him. He thought that perhaps he was sent by the King to test Philip about his love and devotion to Mary.

After several minutes of awkward silence, neither knowing what to say, Phillip worried that he would say something wrong and Francis trying to control his rage.

Francis spoke up. He had to know the answer.

_Do you love her?_ He asked Phillip abruptly.

_Princess Mary?_ Phillip asked quizzically.

_Yes of course I love her_. he said, confused.

_Why would I marry her if I did not love her?_ He wondered to himself.

Out loud he said: _I have vowed that I shall always be a good and loving husband to her._

Phillip smiled fondly upon remembering the promise he had made to Princess Mary.

_It was shortly after they had become formally engaged._

"_Phillip, I…"_

_Mary paused._

"_I love you… you have made me happier than I have ever been"_

"_But?" he asked looking at her with concern._

"_But watching the way my father treated my mother"_

_Mary lowered her voice a fraction._

_It was never spoken of. She could hardly bear it._

_But she had to know._

" _I am scared"_

"_Of becoming a wife, of losing my independence, my spirit" Mary said, ashamed of her weakness._

_Phillip smiled then and gently kissed away the tears that were slowly cascading down her cheeks._

" _Mary, my Mary, you will be my wife, but you will still be you. Princess of England, Daughter of a Queen, Daughter of a King and the most beautiful creature on this earth."_

"_The only thing that will change is that you will have my heart in your keeping"_

"_And I will have yours". He said before continuing._

" _I vow that I shall always be a good and loyal husband to you and only you, my love, my sweetheart, my Mary"_

_Both smiling now, they shared a loving kiss. And Mary knew that no matter what happened, she and Phillip would not end up like her parents._

_She would die before she let that happen._

Francis had tried to control his increasing sense of rage but with that sentence he snapped. Before Francis had any idea what he was doing, he had punched Phillip in the face, causing him to fall.

After a moment or two of shock and disbelief at what he had just done, Francis looked down at the still body of Duke Phillip of Bavaria, (who was now bleeding heavily)

And then he smiled.

When Princess Mary needed a shoulder to cry on after realizing that her husband to-be was dead.

He would be there.

After all there was nothing better to Sir Francis than a challenge.

And Princess Mary was a beautiful challenge.

With that comforting thought Sir Francis turned his Horse back towards the castle, knowing that it would surely be to late to save Phillip.

He didn't pause to see Phillip's chest rise and fall slightly.

He was alive.


	5. Bad luck Bryan

_**AN: Sorry for the superlong wait but I was busy with school and I was also working on I will Not Sign and in general I was uninspired but I knuckled down and managed to finish! More Henry/Anne in this chapter and Mary/Bryan, also Italics is for character thoughts. Happy reading!**_

Henry was surprised to say the least when Francis Bryan burst into his private chambers unannounced. It was proof of how much the King liked Bryan that he didn't have him thrown out on the spot.

Panting with pretend exhaustion, knowing that Bryan had to make this convincing he bowed swiftly and pretended to sound concerned.

"Your Majesty, Duke Phillip of Bavaria has been thrown off his Horse and he is unconscious"

"What?!" "What happened?" Henry burst out, already heading swiftly for the door.

"Has the physician been summoned? Does my daughter even know?" Henry worried for Mary, under any stress her already fragile health tended to deteriorate.

"Not yet, I came straight to you Your Majesty" Bryan said, trying his best to look upset.

"You shall go to her Bryan, and keep her occupied, with her health; the shock of this could kill her"

At any other time Henry would never have dreamed of sending a man like Francis, whose reputation was terrible at best and atrocious at worst, but he was desperate. He didn't want his daughter to worry herself sick over something of so little importance. After all, Henry was sure it was just a small bump, but even so.

"She is with the Queen" Henry clarified before he went to find the physician.

He was sure that he could trust Francis with such a matter of importance.

"Now" Queen Anne inquired.

"What have you decided for the dress?"

She and Princess Mary had spent many weeks going over everything down to the last detail from what colour theme the wedding would be to what Phillip would wear. After some intense debate, they had all agreed on a church service that would not offend either of their religions.

The only thing they hadn't worked out was their rings. Phillip had promised that he would take care of them.

Mary didn't know what to say. Suddenly inspiration struck. "Wait a moment" she said before hurrying down the corridor to her rooms. She fetched her most prized possession.

Her dress.

But this wasn't just any dress; Mary had made it with the cloth of gold, furs and other fabrics that her mother had left behind. As Mary gazed at it, she knew that it was perfect.

When she showed the dress to Anne a few minutes later, Anne squealed and exclaimed.

"Oh Mary, you must try it on!"

"Now?" Mary frowned. A bride wasn't supposed to wear the dress before the day, it was bad luck.

"Oh, no one will see" Anne said, practically pushing Mary towards the door.

She emerged a few minutes later and Anne gasped in astonishment.

She was beautiful.

Meanwhile Sir Francis walking down the corridor, hoping to find the Queen, when he heard voices coming from nearby.

Princess Mary frowned, she had done all the needlework herself, she wasn't perfect but she thought that the gown looked nice.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, Mary, you look so beautiful"

"I am sure your mother would have been very proud"

For a moment there was silence between them. Until Mary spoke, shakily.

"I…. I should put this away now; it was a mistake to wear it"

But before she could even draw a breath, she saw Sir Francis Bryan standing at the door, just standing there.

Her heart skipped a beat as she met his gaze for a brief moment before remembering where they were.

But before she could speak, Sir Francis bowed swiftly.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, Princess" he said hurriedly.

"I am afraid Duke Philip of Bavaria has been hurt."

Mary could barely hear the Queen's gasp of shock, the room was spinning and before she knew it, she had to sit down or fall down.

"Mary?" the Queen said, looking at Mary's white face.

"You must not stress yourself; I will see the physician myself and inquire about my cousin, you must stay here and rest for a moment"

She frowned at Sir Francis.

"I am ordered by his Majesty to keep the Princess company, during this unfortunate ordeal" he said smoothly.

"Your Majesty" he bowed to Anne as she exited the room.

Mary tried to be strong, she hardly ever cried. But it seemed like fate that everytime something went well in her life, it all came tumbling down. First Anne Boleyn had destroyed her happiness, virtually killed her mother and had Mary declared a bastard, then Queen Jane Seymour died shortly after childbirth, just as Mary began to feel part of the family again and now this.

She couldn't keep it in any more.

She started to cry.

Francis didn't know what to do. He had never been good with crying women, and now the King of England's daughter was crying, and all because of him.

So he did the most compassionate thing he could think of, he handed her a handkerchief.

She took it gratefully and composed herself enough to shoot him a strained smile.

"Thank you Sir Francis"

That shaky smile reminded him exactly why he had (hopefully) just killed a man.

He would do anything to see her smile.

It was official. The Duke was pale and still unconscious, but he was alive. Henry decided it was safe to inform his daughter about what had happened.

"Your Majesty" Anne gasped, dropping into a brief curtsy. "How is the Duke?" Henry frowned; she wasn't supposed to know about that yet. "He is unconscious, but my physician assures me that he will make a full recovery" with that Anne's face broke into a glittering smile and Henry was struck by how happy that made him feel, considering that he still couldn't bring himself to consummate the marriage.

"May I inform Princess Mary Your Majesty?" he nodded, "How did she take the news?" he asked, _Damn Bryan! He had specifically told him not to tell her!_

"She felt faint, understandably, but Sir Francis assured me that he could look after her, Your Majesty."

But before Henry could comment further, Philip began to stir, both sets of eyes flashed towards where he was lying on the bed. He motioned towards one of the servants.

"Fetch my daughter immediately; tell her that her betrothed, the Duke has stirred." The servant ran off immediately and Anne made to follow him. "Anne" Henry said hesitantly, "Yes Your Majesty?" "Call me Henry" He was rewarded with her glittering smile.

_Oh dear _he thought_, this can't be good. _

Was Henry at last falling in love with his wife?

It was the strangest situation that Mary thought had ever happened to her.

Here she was crying over her betrothed, who may or may not be alive, and who was a Lutheran no less and she was sitting here alone, with a Libertine and the most notorious womanizer in all of England, save the King himself.

And yet she felt strangely comfortable in his presence, despite the fact that he had once threaten to bash her head against the wall.

She accepted the handkerchief he offered to her with a small smile, which was a rarity in itself, not many people noticed, but she rarely smiled.

But then she remembered the gravity of the situation and started crying harder than ever.

She was ashamed of herself; this was not how a Princess should behave.

"Princess?" Bryan said hesitantly, "Maybe you should sit in a chair, it could be a while before Her Majesty returns" she nodded and stood up slowly, without really thinking about what he was doing, he grabbed her arm to steady her.

She blushed furiously and he let his hand drop, "Thank you, Sir Francis but I am sure that I can manage, on my own" she said furiously. What was she thinking? Surely she couldn't have already forgotten that he threatened her or the fact that he was a womanizer? Mary was sure that it must be a delayed shock reaction; normally she wouldn't be in a room alone with any man, let alone this one.

But right now her emotions were clouding her better judgment, she needed someone, anyone, and even Sir Francis Bryan was better than no one.

"Princess" the servant bowed deeply, after getting over the shock of finding the Princess Mary, the Kings own daughter alone with Sir Francis Bryan.

"Yes, what is it?" she said sharply, trying to mask her fear. Meanwhile Francis tried to hide a grin. This was the moment when Mary would learn that Philip was dead. She would collapse and eventually things would fall into place, Francis knew it would be tough to convince Mary that he loved her, but he could do it and after a short period of 'mourning' he would obtain the King's blessing to marry her. Usually when he loved a woman, he would just bed them and discard them, but Mary was different, she was the King's own daughter, not a whore, and he loved her.

Yes, he finally realized it now; Sir Francis Bryan loved Princess Mary Tudor.

"The King requests your presence immediately, your betrothed, Duke Philip, is alive"

Mary gasped and Bryan's mouth hung open.

_Alive? _Well that wasn't good.


	6. Threatened but alive

**AN: I just realized that Mary would have had maids to help her change wouldn't she? Anyway Mary's wedding dress picture is posted on my profile. (Once I saw her in it I couldn't resist!) Also I just wanted to thank all my reviewers so far:**

_**CocoRocks (who reviewed many, many times!), KatherineofAragonfan, MaryTudor, BoleynGirl13, Darkvampirewitch, BoleynofAragon, Rebecca101, Ladyjaxs999, MissWendyBird, Martine, Claire Hayasaka, OpenAtTheClose, TrivialQueen, Orchidae and Anarra.**_

**Your reviews and support are very encouraging: D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Tudors Katharine would have stayed married to Henry, Mary would have stayed a Princess and married Duke Philip and Jane Seymour would find someone nice to marry: D**

He was alive. Mary's heart soared.

Despite everything, he was alive.

And that was all she cared about.

She quickly thanked Sir Francis and followed the servant down the long, long hallway to where Philip was being cared for.

She didn't have time to notice the look on Francis's face.

It looked like he wanted to kill someone.

_He was in a garden, surrounded by roses._

_Red and white roses, not only the Tudor emblem but also the symbol for pure and everlasting love._

_He felt very calm there, but one face kept appearing to him._

_It was a young woman, no older than 20, with deep blue eyes and wavy brown hair, he didn't know her, but she felt strangely familiar._

_He drifted for a longtime in this dreamlike state, watching silent and thoughtful as memory after memory passed him by._

_Many of them included the girl._

_But eventually, Philip knew he had to wake up._

"_Philip?", "Philip can you hear me?" a lone voice broke through the fog, _

"_Please don't leave me, Philip, I need you….I love you" the voice whispered._

_With a jolt, Philip remembered what had happened._

_Sir Francis, the horse. Mary. Betrothed. He loved her. Must wake up._

_He loved her._

_And she needed him._

He awoke.

Once she had seen her Philip, lying there, still unconscious, pale as a sheet, all other thoughts flew out of Mary's head.

"Father" she curtsied to Henry, barely restraining herself from rushing over to Philip's bedside.

"Mary, sweetheart" Henry said holding her hand gently and Mary reluctantly tore her eyes away from Philip.

" The physician has assured me that Philip will make a full recovery, so there is no need to distress yourself any further" Henry frowned, she was far too pale for his liking.

Just as he finished speaking, Philip moved slightly. Forgetting all royal protocol she rushed over to his bedside and held his hand. "Philip?", "Philip Can you hear me?" Mary whispered, near tears. "Please don't leave me, I need you, I love you". As soon as she said those magic words Philip opened his eyes.

"Mary" he whispered weakly, "I love you too". Silently Henry exited the room to inform the court and the Queen that the Duke was awake. He would let them have their moment.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" she asked him gently.

Despite his weakness, Philip could not help but be enraged.

"Sir Francis said you were out hunting….?" She prompted him.

"Mary, Sir Francis knocked me off my horse"

"Philip" she said thinking he was joking.

"He did Mary" Philip insisted, trying to sit up.

"No, no you need to rest" Mary said shakily, gently pushing him back onto the bed.

"You believe me, don't you?" Philip said anxiously.

"Of course Philip, but why would Sir Francis want to punch you? Unless it's because of your closeness to the King and Queen, but why would Sir Francis care about that?"

Mary was puzzled, why would anyone want to hurt Philip? What would Sir Francis stand to gain?

"Mary, sweetest heart, in my experience I believe that there is only one reason that one man would attack another man who has done nothing to him." He paused for a moment, and then continued.

"Jealously"

"Jealously? Why would Francis Bryan be jealous of you?"

Under any other circumstances, Philip would have laughed to see his usually bright Mary, so utterly clueless, but this was no laughing matter.

"Mary, darling, listen to me, I believe that Sir Francis is jealous of me…. Because he is in love with you"

"No… no, it must be a mistake, Philip, you need to rest, and you are talking nonsense" she said, quickly, trying to deny the truth.

"It is not nonsense, Mary, you could be in danger"

" It is ridiculous Philip, Sir Francis, in love with me?, it is foolish to even think it, why should he be interested in me, when he knows perfectly well that you and I are to be married in two weeks?, and anyway why would I be in danger?"

"Don't you see Mary?" Philip struggled, depsite Mary's protests, to sit up.

" If the man can push me off his Horse for simply stating that I wished to be a good and loving husband to you, who knows what else he is capable of?, it is hardly a secret that he has attempted to kill people, on the King's own orders."

Mary was shocked, sure Sir Francis had questionable morals and was certainly a heretic, but she wouldn't have thought that he would be capable of attempted murder.

Suddenly realizing that Philip was attempting to get out of bed, she gently but firmly pushed him back down. "Philip, I know that you want to protect me, but I have survived many years at court and when the Harlot was on the throne, there were many attempts to poison me"

She shuddered, trying not to think about just how many times people had tried to kill her.

"I shall go to the King and tell him what you have told me" she glared at him half-heartedly, "and you need to rest, I want this wedding to be perfect."

Seeing her glare melt into anxiousty he hastened to reassure her, "Don't you worry my love, my Mary, I have dreamed of this day since the moment I met you, it will be fine, after all, if anyone deserves the perfect wedding my love, it is most certainly you"

Mary blushed and giving him a gentle kiss she went to find the King.

Meanwhile the King and Queen were seated in the throne room during dinner, talking quietly, when Mary approached. Opening the double doors, the guards announced in a booming voice.

"Your Majesties, the Princess Mary Tudor" the court stopped eating and all turned towards the Princess, immediately whispers sprung up from around the room, commenting on Mary, but for once she didn't care.

Henry motioned for his daughter to approach them, instead of being reassured that Philip was alive, like he had hoped, instead, if anything she looked more anxious.

"Daughter" he said as she curtsied.

"Father, I have something that I would wish to speak to you about in private, it is about Duke Philip's accident" she said quietly.

But not quietly enough.

As a sign of the King's good favour, Sir Francis was allowed to dine close to the throne, close enough to overhear conversations, including this one.

She knew.

Well he was Francis Bryan after all, and men like him, always had a backup plan.

He excused himself from the table and made his to where he knew Philip was recovering.

"We will speak later after the evening has ended" He asked, unconsciously grabbing hold of Anne's hand.

Mary despaired, she had wanted to get this dealt with once and for all, so that she could focus on Philip's recovery, but the King was the King after all.

"Father" she curtsied, "Anne".

It would be alright, after the evening meal, she would change out of her wedding gown (which she realized she was still wearing) and speak with her father,then she would see Philip again.

All she had to do was not let Sir Francis out of her sight.

As she took her place on the other side of the King she casually glanced around the room and realized that Sir Francis was not among the people there.

Her heart sank.

Philip was allowed back into his own chambers now, but he was still ordered to rest, by both the physician and his fiance, for a usually active young man, he found himself very tired and was just about to close his eyes and have a well deserved rest, when who should appear but Sir Francis Bryan.

With a sinking heart Philip watched as Francis quietly shut and locked the door behind him.

Before Philip could even move he was pushed up against the wall by Bryan.

"I don't know how you survived that fall, but if you don't manage to convince the King that it was all a delusion on your part then, we both know who I'll be going after next." He released Philip, but not before shoving him against the wall again for good measure.

Once Bryan had left, Philip knew what he had to do.

He couldn't let anyone hurt Mary.

It looked as though Sir Francis Bryan was going to get off scot free.

Like he always did.


	7. Time To Make History

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors, because if I did Princess Mary would be the ruler of a Golden Age, or at least get a happy ending. AN: Sorry for the delay but school has been hectic (well more than usual) but luckily the term is winding down so I should be able to update more often. Italics is either for thoughts or flashback.**_

_God that man was an idiot._

Philip should have known that Francis had no intention what so ever of hurting Mary, he only said that to ensure that his deception wouldn't't be exposed. But as happened all too often, the man was blinded by love, he would keep quiet.

Normally Sir Francis would've laughed at fools like that, but now he was beginning to fear that he was turning into one of them, after all the old Sir Francis, would never have gone to all this much trouble for a mere girl and the more he tried to remind himself that it was just because she was the King's daughter, the more he realized it wasn't.

Philip, clearly ignoring the physician's advice made his way as fast as he could without attracting attention to the Great Hall where he knew that Mary and the Royal family would be dining. He just hoped it wasn't too late, he couldn't think and he certainly couldn't breathe, all he knew was that if he didn't get in there and stop Mary before she unknowingly put herself in danger.

"What is it sweetheart?" Henry asked Mary once they were alone.

"Your Majesty…. I" Mary paused; she had to phrase this delicately.

"It is about Duke Philip's accident"

But before she could get another word out, the guard opened the door and announced Philip's presence.

"Your Majesty" Philip said, trying not to sound out of breathe.

"May I speak to Princess Mary alone please?"

Henry frowned, he hated being interrupted but he decided that since Philip was ill he would make an exception just this once.

"Very well" he said, frowning at him but nonetheless leaving them alone.

"Philip?" Mary said, frowning, once they were alone.

"Sweetheart, you must not tell your father about what happened, Sir Francis has threatened to hurt you, and that is something that I cannot allow to happen."

"He wouldn't dare. My father is not stupid and neither is the rest of the court, they would suspect something if you were hurt."

"Mary don't you see?" Philip said, trying not to yell.

"There is nothing that that man would stop at to possess so fine a jewel as the King's own daughter, if he had to murder me to do it then I doubt he would hesitate."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she questioned him.

"We must be married, as soon as possible, is everything ready?"

"All except the rings." She said.

For the first time that day Philip smiled.

"Do not worry sweetheart I have that taken care of. I was going to wait until the wedding but now is a good a time as any" with that he pulled out a ring.

Mary gasped. _Could it be?_

_*Flashback*_

"_Your Majesty" Philip bowed before the King. He wondered why he had been invited to the King's private chambers._

"_Do you have a ring Duke Philip?" the King questioned him as they sat down._

"_Not yet Your Majesty, it is early days" he replied._

_The King then pulled out a small box and gently, as though it contained something precious, opened it. Inside was a small gold band with a large ruby and two small emeralds on either side._

_Henry sighed as he examined the ring. _

"_This was Mary's mothers ring. She willed it to me when she died.I suppose as a reminder of her views on our marriage." He surmised._

"_Despite all that has happened, it would please me greatly if you gave this to Mary. I know Katharine would have wanted her to have it. May God bless your marriage as it never blessed ours" _

_For a moment both the King and the Duke were lost in thought but then Philip broke the spell._

"_I thank you, Your Majesty" he bowing as he left._

_Meanwhile Henry was left alone with his thoughts._

_*End Flashback*_

Philip, due to his injuries could not manage to get down on one knee but despite this he triumphantly slipped the ring onto Mary's finger, knowing that he was lucky to be alive.

"Will you marry me, my Princess?" Philip whispered softly in her ear, as though he had not already asked her. Mary felt like she couldn't breathe. Her mother's ring. This was supposed to be a bad omen but somehow it just felt so right. It fit her perfectly, as though it was made for her.

"As soon as I am well, we shall be married, I cannot stand it any longer" Philip said, hating to ruin the moment.

Suddenly all of Mary's fears came rushing back and she merely nodded. "I shall inform the King.

****

Soon the court was buzzing with the unexpected news that the wedding of Princess Mary to Duke Philip had been moved to a week was just enough time for the Duke to recover from his injuries.

Francis cursed; his plan was falling apart at the seams. But Francis was no fool.

He always had a plan B.

****

The day of her wedding came around so fast it felt like it had been only yesterday since they were engaged.

Mary's hands shook, she was terrified. In just a few short hours she would officially be Princess Mary, Duchess of Bavaria. Suddenly the door to her chambers opened as the guard announced Elizabeth's presence.

Forgetting all royal protocol Elizabeth ran into Mary's arms. She had not yet met Philip and would only do so at the wedding, as would Prince Edward.

Elizabeth, Lady Salisbury and a few others were arriving now to help her get ready.

"Bessie!" Mary swung Elizabeth up into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Mary, how I have missed you." Mary sat back down and Elizabeth climbed onto her lap.

For once, the two sisters were alone.

" Are you really getting married?" Elizabeth frowned. It wasn't fair! If Mary married she would never see her again!

"Elizabeth, don't be like that, I am sure that you will love Philip as much as I do." She gently chastised her sister, knowing how hard this was for her.

" But I will never see you again!" Elizabeth protested indignantly.

Mary couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

" Bessie, sweetheart, the King has said that both Philip and I will live at court for a while, perhaps forever, I am not going anywhere. I could never leave you."

Elizabeth suddenly buried her head in Mary's lap. Thank goodness I'm not wearing my wedding dress yet! She thought.

" Good" continued Elizabeth, her voice muffled. "Because, although I love Edward he is only a baby and not nearly as much fun to play with as you Mary" she lifted her head up and grinned at her sister.

Then came a knock at the door.

"Forgive me, Princess Mary it is time to get ready" It was Lady Salisbury.

"Lady Elizabeth, Your Father requests your presence in the Throne room." She continued as Elizabeth reluctantly got off Mary's lap.

****

Eventually after many hours of preparation Mary was ready. She looked in the mirror and was amazed at what she saw.

Her hear was curled and flowing loosely down her back, complemented with her incredible wedding dress and a diamond tiara that Queen Anne had given her.

Her mother's ring would soon make everything complete.

With the greatest reluctance she had given it back to Philip only after making him swear to protect it with his life.

"Your mother would be so proud of you" Lady Salisbury whispered in her ear as tears came to Mary's eyes.

That was the only jarring note to this perfect day, her mother wasn't here to share it with her.

A quiet knock came at the door and a guard poked his head through.

"Princess Mary, Lady Salisbury, it is time."

Mary stood slowly.

It was time.

Time to marry the man of her dreams.

Time to make her mother proud, but most of all,

It was time to make history.

_**AN: Yay! Wedding next chapter. Look I know that I made Henry a little OC in regards to his thoughts on KOA and her ring etc but deal with it because I like to pretend that as far as KOA was concerned that Henry cared. Please review!**_


	8. Wedded Bliss Turned to Chaos

After much thinking on his part Sir Francis had come up with a plan that was guaranteed to work. He would allow the wedding to take place (not to do so would surely cause suspicion) and then at the wedding feast he would get one of the servant's to place a small amount of position in Philip's food which would work slowly but within the day would kill him.

It was genius.

****

The court gasped at as the bride entered the room. She looked like an angel she was glowing so much. They all stood and bowed to her as though she was an anointed Queen. But Mary had eyes for only one person in the room. She did not even pause to see her father hand her stepmother a handkerchief to wipe her tears away, see her brother Edward's face light up as he saw all the pretty fabrics and colours in the room or even little Elizabeth, who was watching her and hoping that one day it would be her turn to walk down the aisle.

She saw no one but Philip.

Eventually, after what felt like a million years she and Philip were standing at the alter promising to love, obey and honor one another forever in sickness and in health.

"Do you Princess Mary of England and Wales, promise to love, obey and honor Duke Philip of Bavaria in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." She said instantly.

"And do you Duke Philip of Bavaria take Mary, Princess of England and of Wales to be your wife."

"I do" he said, gently placing her mother's ring onto her finger, as she placed a simple gold band upon his finger.

Then it was done.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest declared as the court cheered.

Philip, Duke of Bavaria was now, Philip, Prince of England and Wales, Duke of Bavaria, while Mary was Mary Tudor, Princess of England and Wales, Duchess of Bavaria.

She had never been happier.

****

Francis watched as the crowd cheered for the couple as they came into the throne room, where the wedding feast was to be held. The only thought that kept him sane was the thought that in a few hours time, Philip would be dead at last and Princess Mary would be a widow.

Now all he had to do was bide his time and hope that the servant he had bribed did his job.

Soon all would be his.

****

The newlyweds sat with the royal family, all gathered together on this rare occasion, holding eachothers hands as Philip was congratulated by the King and Queen.

The King was to grant them several new houses, all close to court as Henry couldn't bear for his eldest to be too far away.

Soon the first courses arrived and they all began to eat. Henry as usual ate plenty.

Meanwhile Sir Francis watched as the servant placed the dish in front of Philip and then placed another dish in front of the King, who began to eat with fervor.

Everything was going according to plan.

****

After a while Henry pushed his plate away, feeling sick. He began to sweat and before he knew it the room was spinning.

The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor, clutching his stomach, in agony.

"Father!" Mary cried, as he fell to the floor.

Anne, however, even while her heart beat fast at the sight of her husband lying on the floor, remained calm.

"Carry the King to his chambers and summon the physician"

She said, taking charge. Seeing their stunned faces she yelled "Immediately!"

"Elizabeth, sweetheart" Anne said, gently, noticing that she was crying.

"Everything will be alright, please take Edward and go into Mary's chambers."

Mary nodded determinedly, wiping away the tears that had gathered, she had to be strong for her family. Her father would get well.

"Come along Elizabeth" she said sternly, trying to mask her fear.

"If you're a good girl, I'll tell you a story." She said coaxingly.

Reluctantly, Elizabeth picked up the now crying Edward and made her way towards Mary's chambers, as the royal family tried to avoid thinking about what would happen if their father died.

Their happy day had turned to chaos.

****

_The King slipped in and out of consciousness but often he was in a dreamlike state._

_Halfway between life and death._

_He dreamed of Katharine, her sweet face looked at him in concern._

"_You must get well Henry, you must! For our daughter. She has already lost her mother; she cannot afford to lose her father."_

_He dreamed of Jane._

_Her face was that of an angel, reminding him that their son was still far too young to rule._

_Somewhere along the way, Henry was sure that he even saw Anne._

_Then he awoke._

****

Three days had passed since the wedding feast.

Three anxious days in which it was not known whether the King would live or die.

Those days were especially hard for Francis.

He had run out of options.

Poison was already being suspected as the cause of the King's coma.

It was only a matter of time before they connected it to him.

He cursed the idiot servant who hadn't checked that he gave the poison meal to Philip instead of the King of England!

All he could do now was pray.

****

The first thing he saw when he awoke was Anne's face. He tried to speak but Anne shushed him.

"Henry, you have been very ill, you must rest. Someone has tried to kill you."

_Poison! Who would poison me? He thought confused. I mean, after all I usually have a taster to taste everything I eat._

Then he remembered. He hadn't had a taster check his food that day, because during the excitement of the wedding he hadn't even given it a thought.

Henry felt as weak as a newborn kitten and cursed whoever did this to him.

"Is everyone else alright?" he questioned Anne anxiously.

" Yes" she reassured him. " Of course Mary is very upset, but they are all fine."

_Mary! Whoever had done this had ruined her wedding! _

They would pay for that.

Pay dearly.

****

Once he was up and about again he set Cromwell to work, finding out who had attempted to murder him and within the week the King was told that they had captured and tortured a servant, who had then confessed.

As much as he disliked the man, even Henry had to admit, he was efficient.

"He says that it was not his intention to harm you Your Majesty, but rather, Princess Mary's husband, Duke Philip." Cromwell had to practically spit the word 'Princess' out and as much as he tried to hide it, Henry knew that he hated his eldest daughter.

Henry's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Does he say who did it Mr. Cromwell?"

"Alas I have not been able to extract that information out of him, neither with torture, nor with threats to his family."

"You wouldn't happen to agree with this attempt on the Duke's life would you?"

Henry glared at him.

" No of course not, Your Majesty" he said smoothly.

He had no problem with the Lutheran Philip, just the King's heretic eldest daughter.

Henry snorted. "Good. Because if I hear even one whisper from your lips against Mary, you will be banished from court. Permanently. Do I make myself clear Cromwell?"

Cromwell swallowed nervously, "Yes Your Majesty."

"As for the man, I will see him personally. He will name his master who dared to poison one of the King's family."

****

Down in the dark dungeons, King Henry faced the man who had nearly cost him his life.

"You will tell me who paid you sir, one way or another."

The King glared at him dangerously.

When the man remained silent, the King lost his cool and slapped him.

"Who dammit WHO!!!"

The man gasped and finally choked out a name.

"Sir Francis Bryan, Your Majesty."

**AN: I will be putting a poll up on my profile soon about whether I should let Francis LIVE? Or DIE? Have your say! Also thanks for everyone who alerted, reviewed or favourited so far. Keep it up!**


	9. Death

Henry and Cromwell stood there for a few moments, trying to comprehend what the man had just said.

Francis Bryan had poisoned Princess Mary's new husband. As much as Henry wanted to deny it he knew it was true.

The question was why?

When Henry had recovered significantly to be able to speak he ordered Cromwell to alert the entire palace and to offer a large reward for his capture, he knew it wouldn't be easy, after all, Francis was a known expert in such matters of killing and getting away with it.

****

Meanwhile Francis had left court like a coward. His plan had failed and now he would be lucky if he remained uncaptured.

He shuddered to think what would happen if he didn't.

****

Within an hour of Henry finding out that Francis was responsible for nearly killing him, the entire court was buzzing, with rumors that the poison was actually intended for Princess Mary's new husband, Prince Philip, Duke of Bavaria.

Elizabeth and Edward had been sent back to the country for their safety, while Mary and Philip remained only because Henry didn't want them out of his sight.

They had been married nearly a week and they still hadn't spent anytime together.

Mary had been shocked, but not surprised when she heard that Francis was the one who poisoned Philip. But now that he had disappeared,( or at least temporarily), hopefully they could act like a real married couple.

They weren't the only ones who were acting like a married couple; Mary had noticed that the King had been more attentive to his Queen of late. Could it be that her father was falling in love with Anne at last?

With the uproar that the King's poisoning attempt had caused, she had not even had a chance to move into the new chambers that she would be occupying with Philip. Soon they would capture Bryan and Mary was sure that this scandal would be forgotten.

For the moment, (though Philip was still concerned about Francis and refused to let Mary out of his sight) she had more important things to worry about.

Like becoming a wife, once and for all.

Yes, she and Philip had yet to consummate their marriage.

Mary had been preparing for this moment for most of her life but even her knowledge of the bedroom (which was lacking to say the least) could not hope to compare to the real thing.

So, yes, she was nervous to say the least.

****

But eventually she couldn't put it off any longer.

All is quiet the first night that he finally enters their new chambers.

She is already waiting, trying to look like she's not nervous, but failing miserably.

" Mary?" Philip asked, concerned.

" We don't have to do this tonight you know. I understand if you need time."

And with that sentence, uttered by the most perfect man in the world, she pounces, kissing him fiercely with equal amounts of fear and passion.

Mary knows she won't die a virgin now.

She knows that she is loved.

****

He was running out of options.

Francis had hoped that in time this would all be forgotten, but instead it was only growing worse.

He had many loyal informants that he had bribed or employed for years, but even his own family wouldn't help him.

His only option now, as much as he hated to even consider it was to admit defeat and give himself up, hoping that the King would take pity of him.

Considering that the man who he was referring to had killed many innocent people if not directly then indirectly, including Mary's own mother and his first wife the former Queen of England through neglect then he didn't have much of a chance.

Francis knew he couldn't of kept it up much longer anyway, after all, he may have been a fool, considering he was about to die for a girl whom he would have never obtained, but at least he wasn't a coward.

He would face his death, and, if he was lucky, it would be quick.

****

Cromwell sighed with relief. He had just been informed that Francis Bryan had given himself up and was currently in The Tower on the orders of the King. He could have killed Bryan himself with all the trouble he had caused Cromwell recently and he was on thin ice as it was. The King already hated him due to the fiasco of the Cleves marriage and with Edward Seymour, the brother of the King's beloved Queen, Jane, Charles Brandon, his longtime bestfriend and Princess Mary's recent return to favor, he was on very thin ice indeed. This was one less thing he had to worry about, but all the same, he was still troubled, particularly by the King's heretic eldest daughter, but for the moment, there was nothing he could do about her.

Not yet anyway.

****

It had not even been 24 hours after Mary and Philip had consummated their marriage and Mary had already received the news that Francis Bryan had been captured.

"Will they kill him?" she questioned her husband the next day.

"Perhaps, if the King wishes, after all the punishment for regicide is death Mary" Philip reminded her.

Mary was not a cruel person by nature, but anyone who had attempted to kill her husband and almost killed her father, the King, by her reckoning could not be allowed to remain alive. Especially given his odd behavior, the man had no scruples and Mary knew that if he could attempt to kill once then he could certainly try again.

And she was not prepared to risk it.

Sir Francis must die.

****

"Your Majesty" Francis managed a grin, depsite being chained to the wall.

" I don't understand Francis, why would you try and poison my daughter's husband? What do you have against him?" Henry said, looking at him sadly.

Bryan was silent for a moment before he said so quietly that Henry could almost pretend he didn't hear him.

" I have fallen to victim to the deadly disease known as love. What a fool I am."

" You know you will have to die Francis. I cannot allow an attempt on my life or on the life of someone in my family to go unpunished." He said eventually.

" I know Henry, but Henry, could you do me a favor?" Francis grinned again.

" A favor?" Henry frowned.

Francis cleared his throat and tried to avoid breaking down.

" Make it quick."

Henry nodded, his eyes hard as Francis began to laugh, his laughter could still be heard as Henry hastily made his way out of The Tower.

****

It seemed as though not a day had passed since Francis Bryan had been captured, but in fact it was well over a week when the King finally set the date for the execution.

Mary didn't go. She avoided violence whenever possible, the only time she had ever wanted to see someone executed was at Anne Boleyn's execution. So Philip despite his protests, went without her. Mary shuddered to think of how many people had died on the block of wood that Francis was about to be executed on today, so many lives lost….

Anne Boleyn(although she had to admit that she didn't exactly mind that), the Countess of Salisbury her old governess,Thomas More, Bishop Fisher, Robert Aske… and then there were people who had died as a result of his negligence, like her mother, her beloved mother…

Mary knew that what she thought was treason, but she also knew that it was true.

She didn't need to see an execution; she already had enough death in her life as it was.

****

Meanwhile Francis was preparing for the most important moment in his life and ironically enough, it was his death. He wasn't one for a fancy speech, nor was he one to praise the King who was about to kill him, so in true Francis fashion he simply spoke his mind.

" People of England. Now that it is my time to die, although not in my bed as I had hoped, I can finally speak my mind. Beware the King of England, for he will not stop until he has destroyed evey last one of you with his wickedness and greed."

Before the shocked King and court could react however, he continued.

"And to the Princess Mary, though I have fallen victim to her sweet and addictive nature and the power of her position and am about to pay for it with my life, I tell the King that he must look after the precious jewel, his eldest daughter, for if she can make a man like me fall for her with a few sweet words and nothing more, then there is no telling what she can do for England."

The King glared at him with hate but nodded nonetheless. After all, had he not always done his best to look after his daughter? But he knew that in regards to Mary at least, he meant well.

Meanwhile the rest of the court stared in shock at the words Bryan, a well known womanizer, with a heart as black as coal had just spoken, as well as the way of which he had spoken of the King and before any of them had time to react, Bryan had knelt down upon the block and spread his arms.

With one whack it was done.

Sir Francis Bryan was dead.


	10. Bittersweet Times

5 weeks and 3 days after Francis Bryan was executed Mary began to feel lightheaded. It was nothing new for her, after all, she had never enjoyed the best of health, but this felt different.

Soon she began to feel nauseous in the mornings and she realized that this was no ordinary illness.

She would have to consult a palace midwife to be sure, but it appeared as though Mary was with child.

It took Mary a moment to comprehend the news that she was most likely carrying a potential heir to the throne of England in her belly.

****

It was the dead of night when Mary slipped on her cloak and left Philip in a deep sleep. So far, Ambassador Chapuys was the only one that knew of her condition, and after several minutes had passed when she thought he might have a heart attack, he had told her to tell no one, but to see a midwife that very evening.

So here she was.

When she met the midwife in her small rooms, within minutes, she had indeed confirmed the news.

Princess Mary was with child.

****

Philip's heart skipped a beat.

"With child?, are you sure my love?" he asked her.

Mary nodded, watching for his reaction.

" Mary this is the best news!" he grinned.

" And you do not mind whether it is a boy or a girl?"

" Not at all. As long as it is healthy. If we are meant to have a son, then we shall, but I will be just as happy with a daughter, as long as she is the splitting image of her mother." He assured her, kissing her softly.

" A child." Mary whispered to herself, placing her hand upon her stomach. "I never thought this would happen."

" Mary, sweetheart." Philip said gently, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Have you told the King?"

As soon as he said those words, the smile that had come onto Mary's face was wiped away.

Yes, what would her father say indeed?

****

" Mary, sweetheart what is it?" Henry asked her anxiously, his daughter never asked for a private audience unless it was important. "Mary, Philip? Is everything alright?" Anne of Cleves asked the couple, concern showing in her eyes.

" Father, Anne, I am…." She hesitated for a moment.

" I am with child."

Anne was the first to recover from the shock. " Oh Mary, Philip, zis is zee best news. I am most happy for you." Anne was so excited that her accent slipped back into her words as she spoke.

Henry stood there for a few moments longer, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Husband?" Anne, asked, looking at him worriedly.

" You mean… I'm going to be a grandfather?" Henry questioned Mary again, just to make sure.

She nodded nervously. Was he upset? Angry?

"My darling Mary, I am most pleased." He said happily.

" Congratulations" he said, turning to Philip.

Philip dipped his head in aknowledgement of the King's words.

"Thank you Your Majesty." He said.

" When is the child due?"

"Not until April father." Mary said softly.

" I shall announce this momentous news to the whole court tomorrow." Henry said giddily, it was almost as though it was his own child he was that excited. In truth he was just happy at this clear proof that the Tudor line was indeed fertile, Mary was certainly more fertile than her mother at any rate.

" We shall all pray for a son." Henry said thoughtlessly.

Seeing how uncomfortable Mary had become at Henry's thoughtless statement, Philip stepped in.

" Actually Your Majesty, although a son would be nice, Mary and I would be equally as happy with a daughter."

Henry frowned, realizing what he had just said.

" Of course I would still be pleased if you had a daughter Mary." He said, fooling no one.

Mary just nodded.

She knew what he would say if she had a daughter.

After all, her own mother had been put aside because none of her sons had survived.

Elizabeth had been left without a mother because she couldn't provide a son either.

He would be disappointed indeed.

****

Life passed in a blur after that traumatic event.

Elizabeth and Edward returned to court.

Elizabeth was fast becoming a real lady and proudly showed off her glittering gown of Tudor green that Queen Anne had commissioned for her.

Edward celebrated his fourth birthday, with much celebration, since the King and Queen had (after nearly a year) finally consumated their marriage.

Mary recalls, in amongst all the happiness of her marriage, having her entire family at court, expecting their first child as well as improved relations with the Emperor, January 7th comes around.

There is no official mourning for her mother, the fallen Queen, the true Queen, who was, for so long, the only Queen of England.

She does, however, notice that her father's eyes look red, almost as though he had been weeping.

Everywhere she travels that day, people of the court whisper amongst themselves, Queen Anne speaks softly to her, as though Mary was made of glass and would shatter into a thousand pieces if she spoke to loudly.

She visits young Edwards nursery, just as she does everyday, and plays with him for an hour or more. He is her distraction, he is her comfort, he is her sunshine, England's only Prince, the Golden boy.

Just as his mother was a comfort to her, when the pain of her mothers untimely death was still raw.

It goes without saying that Mary will avoid Elizabeth today.

Elizabeth's uncanny resemblance to her mother is something she can deal with.

But not today.

It takes all of her effort to walk through the court with her head held high as though nothing had happened on this day that had changed her world forever.

Only once does the happy facade that she puts on slip.

" Mary, sister?" Elizabeth approaches her as she enters Edwards nursery.

Mary cannot stop a gasp from escaping.

Those dark, calculating eyes.

The hair that is almost completely brown, with a touch of Tudor red.

Her features.

" Will you play with Edward with me?" she begs, focusing the full force of those dark eyes upon her until she cannot stand it any longer.

Silently, Mary shakes her head and almost dashes from the room, ingnoring Elizabeth's hurt expression.

She simply cannot do it. Not today.

Mary retreats to her chambers, telling everyone she is ill.

Despite her pale skin, they can easily see through this facade, but they do not question it.

She clutches her growing belly and buries her head in a pillow, as silent tears drip down her cheeks.

Her father was wrong.

She always cries.

She just doesn't let anyone see.

****

Elizabeth knows something is wrong. The court is more subdued than usual. Some people were even wearing black. She didn't understand why. It wasn't as though someone had died. Elizabeth wondered why her sister left so suddenly. Didn't she want to play with Edward? Why Mary looked at her as though she hated her?

Elizabeth was so confused. Mary loved her, she was sure of it. After all, Mary always came to visit her at Hatfield when she wasn't in court, and she was always bringing her sweets or presents. Mary's husband Philip liked her too, and always spent hours playing with her.

Her father was nowhere to be found, so she asked Queen Anne when she too came to visit Edward.

" Queen Anne" Elizabeth tugged on her dress gently.

"Bessie, how many times must I ask you to call me Anne, when we are not in public?" Anne said, smiling.

" Sorry… Anne." Elizabeth replied sheepishly.

" Anne, why are people so sad today and why didn't Mary want to play with Edward and I?" Elizabeth questioned her.

At once Anne's cheerful mood disappeared.

" Ah… Bessie, today is a very difficult day for Mary, you see…" Anne paused for a moment, trying to phrase this delicately.

" Mary's mother, the first Queen of England, died today."

Anne left out the part where many people including the King himself had thought that Elizabeth's mother had poisoned her.

Elizabeth frowned; she didn't like to be reminded that there had been another Queen before her mama, nor that she was now a Lady, while Mary was a Princess.

Though that explained why Mary was so sad.

Elizabeth didn't understand what the big fuss was, after all, her papa must have loved Elizabeth's mother more if he married her mama, and besides, it wasn't like anyone mourned her mama's death. Especially since Mary's mama must have been very old, since Mary was old too.

It was stupid to make all this fuss over something that happened ages ago.

Even Mary must have practically forgotten it by now.

After all, Elizabeth knew that no mama could've been better than hers.

Or at least she thought so.

**AN: Pregnant! Kinda obvious I thought but oh well. Anyway I need name ideas so feel free to PM me. Also sorry for the slow update and the time jump. Just to let you know, I like KOA more than Anne Boleyn so sorry if I am bias, I try to be fair.**


	11. A Rose By Any Other Name Smells As Sweet

It is early March when she goes into confinement. She says goodbye to her husband, with a long lingering kiss. It will have to sustain them both until the babe is born. She says goodbye to her father, who upon noticing her forlorn expression, tells her to be of good cheer, and to think only good thoughts, for the sake of the child.

" Be sure to eat aspargus at least once a day Mary." The King reminded her and Mary only just managed to not roll her eyes. Asparagus was supposed to help produce a boy, she knew her father meant well but the entire court knew that he longed for a boy, and although this boy would not inherit the throne (unless her brother Edward died, God forbid) but to prove that the Tudor line was fertile.

Her father has spared no expense for the safty of his eldest daughter and first grandchild, with a large number of attendents, doctors and midwives on hand for around the clock care. She would not want for anything.

But the only people she wanted could not come to her.

Her mother because she was dead, Queen Jane was also dead and there was a strict policy in which only male doctors could come into the confinement chamber, even for royalty. That meant that she would not see her husband or father for a month or more depending on when the child made its way into the world. Mary couldn't help but think of Queen Jane's fate. If it came down to the life of her or her child, she knew that Philip would be willing to sacrifice the life of the child for her sake (although she would much rather that her child lived instead of her.) but would her father?

Mary already knew the answer to that.

So it was with the greatest reluctance that she set foot into the large chamber (that would soon seem very small) and got into the bed that was used by all the royal women in confinement. Many memories flew through her mind the moment she was in it. Her mother had given birth to her and so many other unfortunate children in this bed. The Harlot had, had her half- sister; the girl who had for 3 years usurped her position and the most recent Queen, Jane had given birth to Edward and then paid for him with her life.

Now it was Mary's turn and considering none of those situations had ended well she was nervous, to say the least.

" Your Royal Highness, presenting Her Majesty the Queen and the Lady Elizabeth." Before she could reflect on the past any longer, Anne and Elizabeth appeared. For the duration of her confinement Elizabeth would be living in a chamber nearby, as would all the other ladies attending to Mary. This meant that Elizabeth was to be Mary's unofficcial Lady- in waiting.

It was a scary echo of just a few short years ago when Mary was forced to be a Lady, no not even a lady- in- waiting, a _maid _to her young sister.

" Mary!" Elizabeth interupted her musing and rushed over to her.

" Can I feel your stomach?" she asked eagerly.

Mary smiled indulgently and, taking Elizabeth's hand pressed it to her growing stomach. Ever since the babe had moved Elizabeth had been obsessed with the life form growing inside of her.

Meanwhile Anne watched for a moment with a wishful expression. Since she and the King had consumated their marriage, she had wondered whether she could have a child, but she feared (although she would never dare say so) that the King was impotent. After all he was no longer a young man. Trying to avoid these thoughts she approached Mary and Elizabeth.

"May I?" Anne asked her sweetly.

Mary nodded and as Elizabeth moved her hand over, Mary placed Anne's hand onto the only avaliable space left on her stomach.

" Have you thought of names?" Anne questioned Mary, as she sat down on a chair, while Elizabeth cuddled up close to Mary.

" For a boy I was thinking of Henry. After the King."

Anne nodded. That was to be expected.

" And for a girl I was thinking of Katharine, Jane or Isabella."

" Katharine is…. A lovely name Mary, but do you not think that the King would prefer something a little less…" Anne stopped helplessly, of course Mary had every right to name the child for her mother, but it would undoubtdedly cause tension.

" How about Jane after the late Queen?" Anne sugested gently.

" Father would be pleased…" Mary mused.

" What about Elizabeth!?" Elizabeth interupted indignantly.

Anne and Mary laughed at her remark and the tension was broken.

" But Bessie, sweetheart." Mary said gently.

" We already have an Elizabeth… you don't want anyone to share _your _name do you?" she coaxed.

Elizabeth nodded. She was the only Elizabeth in the family and that's how she wanted it to be.

" How about Anne then?" Elizabeth remarked brightly. As far as she was concerned it was the _perfect_ name, it was the name of her precious mama, as well as of the new Queen, whom she adoared.

Mary supressed a shudder but just barely.

She could never name her child after the Harlot. Even if she did share the name of the current Queen and Philip's cousin.

" Don't worry Bessie, we'll think of something." Anne said quickly.

" Can you go and get your sister a glass of ale please?" Elizabeth nodded, eager to help.

" Just remember Mary, it is whatever you and Philip sex and name the child does have, is not as important as the fact that it is _your_ child. A product of your love for one another."

Mary smiled then and placed her hand on her stomach just in time to feel a strong kick.

Queen Anne was right, as long as the child was healthy and happy was the most important thing.

She would make sure that her child was loved. Just as her mother would have wanted.

With that thought in mind, she, Anne and Elizabeth began to make the first of many, many baby clothes that the babe would wear, since sewing was about the only occupation that was considered sutible in confinement.

By the time Mary came out of confinement her baby would have to have its clothes changed three times a day to wear them all!

Mary didn't like the strict rules that were placed on women in confinement such as the women only rule or the fact that there was very little light to be allowed inside for fear of harming the child but as she recalled her mother's numerous pregnacies and how they had all ended in disaster, she knew that it was wise to keep her thoughts to herself.

In any case, she only had to wait a month or so for the child to be born and the churching ceremony before she could see Philip and her father again.

It was a small price to pay for the safety of her child.

That was the most important thing…

Perhaps it was selfish of her but if this child was not a healthy son she did not fear the wrath of her husband (on the contrary), but the wrath of her father.

Mary knew that the only way anyone married to her father was to provide him with a healthy Tudor son.

She also knew that, that same rule applied to her.

He would not kill her if she failed.

But if she failed (as her mother had before her), to provide King Henry VIII with the proof that the Tudor line was fertile, then Mary wasn't sure that he'd ever forgive her.

She'd spent her entire life trying to earn her fathers ever changing favour, as well as his false love and she wasn't about to lose it now.

Not over this.

She would have a healthy son if it killed her.

Mary had to earn her father's love.

She _had _to.

She wasn't sure she could survive losing him again.


End file.
